


Five Times Blyke Borrows Isen's Clothes

by DandyDonut



Series: Blysen Drabbles & Ficlets [1]
Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Canon, Basically an excuse to redesign what Blysen wear, Disaster Bisexual Isen, Don’t be fooled this is just Isen having a sexuality crisis, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Written to cope with season 2 :), because their casual outfits in the webtoon are Highly Questionable let’s be real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyDonut/pseuds/DandyDonut
Summary: ...and one time Isen gives them to him.
Relationships: Blyke & Isen & Remi (unOrdinary), Blyke & Isen (unOrdinary), Blyke/Isen (unOrdinary)
Series: Blysen Drabbles & Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108376
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: Canon? We don't know her





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I can excuse Blyke’s, ahem, less savoury clothes, because he could totally give off the vibe that he doesn’t really care about what he wears. Isen, however… Still not sure why Uru puts Isen in khakis and polo shirts like he’s some sort of middle-aged golfer dad when we could’ve gotten him in leather jackets and turtlenecks, but I digress.

“Well, it’s about time.” Blyke quirks a brow. He doesn’t seem to have been waiting long, but he’s always been an impatient person.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Isen responds distractedly - his gaze is immediately drawn to what Blyke’s wearing: ripped jeans and a blue checkered flannel shirt layered on top of a hoodie, with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He doesn’t recall seeing Blyke wear flannel before, though the article of clothing seems strangely familiar. “Where’s Remi?”

Moments after he asks that, Remi emerges from the doorway, and the three of them begin to head in the direction of the mall, chatting comfortably. It’s nice, spending time with his friends like this. Regardless, Isen finds himself constantly looking over at Blyke, and, well, the more he thinks about it, the more ridiculous it becomes, but he  _ swears _ he’s seen the flannel before, and not being able to figure out where exactly is making him want to rip out his hair. 

(Metaphorically, of course. He  _ likes _ his awesome dye job, heh.)

The ability gauging stand starts off innocently enough, but of course,  _ of course,  _ he can’t even have a day of peace, can he? Having to stop a truck with his bare hands and getting arrested (kinda?) are minor setbacks, but they’re annoying as fuck.

“Sir, if you just review the camera footage from earlier, you’ll see that this whole thing is just a misunderstanding,” Blyke’s saying.

Remi nods in agreement. “We were just trying to help.”

The security guard hesitates for a moment, before finally acquiescing. Isen turns to his friends to crack a joke. And freezes completely. 

The flannel is slipping off of one Blyke’s shoulders, pooling and bunching up at the crook of his elbow. It’s slipping, exposing the stretch of fair skin and wiry muscle left uncovered by his hoodie, and Isen finds himself subconsciously tracing the curve of his shoulder with his eyes. Objectively, it’s not even indecent or anything new, (hell, they’ve gone swimming together before!) but the way the fabric frames it almost recontextualizes everything and-

Oh shit.  _ Oh shit. _

There are a lot of words Isen would think of using to describe his best friend (his stubborn, overly serious, tryhard of a best friend).  _ Hot _ has never been one of those words. Hot-tempered, of course, but never,  _ hot _ , like, you know… 

…attractive. 

_ What the hell? _ And the worst part is, he isn’t even sure how long it’s been going on for, he just hasn’t realized he’s been doing this and oh  _ God _ , he’s pretty sure he’s breaking some sort of bro code here. Okay, uh, no, it’s okay, he can totally find another guy to be  _ aesthetically _ pleasing without being attracted to him or anything-

“-sen! Isen, are you even fucking listening to me?!” 

“Of course I am,” Isen tears his eyes away and responds smoothly, as if he hadn’t been completely zoning out. He’s always been good at faking it until he makes it, if nothing else.

Blyke looks less than impressed. “Alright, what did I just say, then?”

“Obviously, you were hyping me up and saying how I could-” Isen lifts his wrists and activates his ability, eyes glowing amber, “-easily break out of these dinky cuffs.”

“No,” Blyke responds, glaring. “And cut that shit out! You’re gonna get us into even  _ more _ trouble!” He sighs, and quietly, he grumbles, “I hope this doesn’t go on my record.”

Isen’s about to say something along the lines of ‘ _ maybe you should’ve thought about that before running headfirst into this, nerd _ ’ when Remi suddenly speaks up.

“Isen, these cuffs weren’t designed for people like us.” She takes a deep breath, and goes on to explain what she means. It’s freaky, really fucking freaky - he hasn’t added EMBER to the equation before, but he  _ has _ had doubts about the Authorities. 

‘Doubts’ is a generous word. It’s less controversial, less incriminating. He’s tried to keep his eyes closed for years, because the pretty lie has always been easier to swallow than the ugly truth. 

(In his childhood, his cousin Käthe vanished without a trace. She’d been a very verbal critic of the government, despite the rest of their family’s attempts at getting her to quiet down. As a child, Isen hadn’t thought much of it - Käthe was nice to him, but ultimately, her impassioned political rants were much too abstract for an elementary schooler to understand or connect to.)

Remi’s eyes narrow, and she finishes with, “The Authorities and EMBER are connected. I’m certain of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody:  
> Isen: having a whole sexuality crisis while getting arrested


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: this is right before the Volcan fight. ;)

Over the next month and a half, everything with EMBER escalates quickly. Somehow, impossibly, Isen finds himself wrapped in the middle of it all. Nothing will come out of Remi’s ‘superhero’ idea, he can feel it. Nothing good, at least. But he also can’t just abandon his friends, who are knee-deep in the murky waters already.

He sighs, dropping his head against Blyke’s shoulder. The two of them are on a train bound for Lewes, separated from Remi, who’s going alone. They’re currently in some sort of tunnel, and it’s so dark that all he can see are shadowy shapes. “I don’t like this. We’re high fucking schoolers.”

“Remi’s brother was  _ murdered _ ,” Blyke says, voice with a sort of quiet intensity. “I think we owe it to her to at least  _ try _ , for her sake.”

Isen sighs again, shifting his position and trying to find a more comfortable position. The fabric covering Blyke’s shoulder feels stiff, which is weird - he knows his best friend favours loose-fitting hoodies and colourful sweatshirts, sometimes the bomber jacket Remi got him for his sixteenth birthday, if he’s in the mood. But not anything stiff, anything that could potentially restrict his movement.

Light finally floods the train cabin. Isen raises his head and catches an eyeful of denim, and he blinks, surprised. Blyke would  _ never _ wear a denim jacket, but more importantly, the jacket seems so  _ familiar _ . He recognzes the buttons and patchy front pockets.

“Are you wearing my jacket?” At the question, Blyke whips his head around and goes bright red, redder than his hair.

“I… um… yes?” The way his voice pitches upwards towards the end of his sentence makes it seem more like an inquiry than an answer. “I think you left it at my place, when you came over the other day.” Beginning to wiggle out of the jacket, he adds, “I was gonna return it but it’s chillier than I expected and- I- Sorry, I’ll-”

“No! Keep it. It’s… It’s really… ” Isen clears his throat. Pauses. Tries (in vain) to not sound like a total idiot. “It looks nice on you. Yeah.” It looks  _ more _ than just nice - it looks charming, it looks pretty, it looks cute, but he’s not about to vocalize that.  _ Hell _ no.

“O-oh. Thanks.” Blyke looks away. A beat of silence follows, before he hurriedly says, “Let’s, um, concentrate. On the thing.”

Isen nods, and tries to fool himself into believing he isn’t as disappointed as he feels. “Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> The only valid Blysen dynamic is Isen being utterly smitten and willing to take a bullet for Blyke at the drop of a hat. In canon he's... very dismissive (ie: episode 207), so he's making up for that now.


End file.
